1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method, and a device for its implementation, for controlling a drawing machine that is connected to a computer, by means of a digitizing device which essentially comprises a sensor plate and sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a cathode ray tube has been used for the presentation of digitizing field information, wherein a cartesian coordinate identification is by means of cross wires or a cursor. Such systems are not very well suited in design as has been shown in practice for large graphic communication, since the cathode tube working surface is too small and the resulting resolution is not adequate. Another disadvantage is the relatively high investment costs for a given work station, and the fact that the resulting work at a design engineer's station is not what is usually found in practice and lacks connection with the normal routine activities.